


TUA ONESHOTS

by sophi_coookie



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: i will add tags as i go.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:01:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28970250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophi_coookie/pseuds/sophi_coookie
Summary: COMMENT A SUMMARY OF A ONESHOT YOU WANT ME TO CREATE. i will only do 5 but if i see a cool one after the first 5 i might do it, u just ahve to tell me and ill write what you want,
Comments: 7
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

HEY! I DO SMUT AND WHATEVER! I DONT JUGDE JUST WRITE! 

if it smut, really even its whatever, i hope it live to your standers

(ok but i hate doing lutherxallison and underage five with allison or vanya, but ANYTHING ELSE ILL DO)

1- mroysden14 

2-

3-

4-

5-


	2. The tractor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do one where Diego is trapped under the tractor at the farm and hurt really bad, not just a sore leg. Love me some Diego whump and sibling love and taking care of him! 
> 
> -mroysden14

“Holy shit Diego!!”   
  


_god everything hurts_

“Diego! Oh my god Luther help him!”   
  


_What’s going on, pain? Why is there pain?_

”oh god look at him! Vanya! Hold off Lila! This is.. wow”

_hurts.._

“Shhh shhh it’s ok, where hear ok? Your gonna be ok..” 

“Oh god that’s a lot of blood, I’m gonna be sick”

”he’s not making any sense” 

_pain.. it hurts.. why does it hurt.. what’s happening_

“cmon get him inside, five we can deal with the handlers body later just cmon!”

”I can go back and fix this!”   
  


“Don’t you dare! We don’t know what can happen! Just help” 

_what is going on... OW what’s pain why leg_

”Jesus try and get him on the table, oh god this is bad”

_my leg what’s with my leg_

“Five get the first aid kit! I think there’s anesthesia left from harlens panic attacks!”   
  


“there’s none left!”   
  


“crap this is really gonna hurt, Diego you with us” 

_yeah I am what’s going on?_

‘ **mmmhugerdsaex**?’

”he’s not making any sense. Ok try and hold him down while I disinfect this” 

_hands.. on his arms and legs, why is there OH FUCK WHAT IS THAT?!_

’ **ISJZKALONAMMMHWL**!”

”I know I know shhh it hurts I’m sorry” 

_what is happending and why- god why does it hurt?_

————-

his eyes blinked open testingly 

“Oh god he’s awake”

_that was Vanya, or maybe it was klaus? In the corner.._

”Diego can u here us?” 

_that was definitely Allison_

” **allisn? Ws gong n**?”   
  


“Diego your hurt.. a tractor feel on you... how’s your pain?”

” **lia? Wht hapn ws gong n**?”   
  


“Lila threw the tractor at you.. she freaked out and fled, then a Swede showed up and shot the handler” 

_that was five, he was in front of him? He’s short_

“ **short**.”

”did you just call me short?”   
  


A few chuckles came from around the room he couldn’t tell from where 

“ **hurts** ”

  
“yeah I know.. but where gonna go home.. and then mom can take care of you. Is that better?”   
_  
_

_that was Vanya? There was a pillow under his foot that wasn’t there before_

“ **mm** ” 

“ok good..”

”you gave us a real scare there Diego... you scared me..” 

_luther? Was that Luther? To his left maybe.. I mean he was big because of the gorilla genes and all_

” **puff** ”

“What?”   
  


“ **puff ‘etoes** ” 

“yeah okok you can have chetoes later. They aren’t real yet, plus isn’t your body a temple Batman?”   
_  
_

_ he was going to be ok.. it was gonna stop... because they where there for him.. there where there  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me if it’s up to your standers... haha I don’t really write a lot of whump so it probably not good at all
> 
> For mroysden14

**Author's Note:**

> yeah so comment and sub, ill @ u if im doing yours


End file.
